


Fusion Recovery

by Inte1eon



Series: Echoverse [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Aftermath, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Drabble, Duelling, Gen, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inte1eon/pseuds/Inte1eon
Summary: Or "A Day in the Life of the Reforming Fusion Dimension."
Series: Echoverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734490
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Fusion Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except these concepts

As rebuilding efforts occurred in Duel Academy, Celina looked up at the full moon in the skies above the Fusion Dimension. Since Emperor Sato's fall and Yugi and Atem's sacrifice, there was not only a change in the curriculum but also a change in objectives. Yusho Sakaki was now in the administration, meaning that there would be no more attacks on other dimensions.  
  
For Celina, it was hard to believe that those who turned against Jaden would be welcomed back with open arms. They sort of were, for they had to get tried for dimensional crimes before anything else could happen. They ended up getting court-ordered service for their actions. The damage Sato had done to the dimensions was tremendous, and the staff needed all the hands they can get.  
  
It wasn't long until Tyranno, Alexis, and Jesse stepped out to meet her.  
  
"What are you all doing here?" Celina asked.  
  
"We wanted to join ya!" Tyranno replied happily.  
  
"We haven't gotten any peace since Giovanni took over," Alexis added.  
  
"Agreed," Jesse chimed in, Ruby Carbuncle on his shoulder.  
  
It wasn't long until Syrus called over Zane, and Blair dragged Chazz over to the group. Those who allied with Duel Academy swapped back to their past outfits after they were permitted to duel again.  
  
"Hey, I know you're back there!" Syrus called out behind them.  
  
Sure enough, Jaden persuaded a reforming Yuri to come out and join them.  
  
"Yuri!" Celina noted with surprise.  
  
"Yeah, he's a student, too," Tyranno began. "No matter what, we got each other's backs!"  
  
Despite the friendliness, Celina wasn't used to peace yet. Was she planning on getting used to it? That she didn't know for sure.

* * *

It was early in the morning and rebuilding efforts pressed on smoothly. With Axel leading the charge and Atticus keeping motivation high, people were getting things done at a steady pace. Celina didn't say a word to the students greeting her, still trying to process everything that had happened.  
  
The bracelet she wore shined with blue light, indicating an otherworldly presence. She tensed up for a Duel, believing that someone was attacking from the inside.  
  
What she found was a projection of a brown-furred Kuriboh with small white angel wings hovering up to her. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was an actual Duel Monster spirit.  
  
"You're Winged Kuriboh?" Celina asked.  
  
Winged Kuriboh gave off a happy _"Kuri-Kuri"_ in response.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she questioned. "Does anyone know you're out here?"  
  
"Winged Kuriboh, spotted!"  
  
Sure enough, Jaden ran in, having slept through his alarm.  
  
"Oh, hey, Celina!" Jaden said in response.  
  
 _"Kuri, Kuri,"_ Winged Kuriboh told him.  
  
"You noticed that Celina's been down lately?" Jaden asked his friend.  
  
"N-no, I'm not," Celina haughtily denied.  
  
The LIGHT attribute Kuriboh saw through that and gave that indicator to Jaden.  
  
"My pal thinks you're lying," Jaden noted.  
  
"Okay! Okay!" Celina exclaimed out of the blue, surprising a couple of students.  
  
Jaden covered up her outburst by saying that she was tense to the students. They soon went on their way.  
  
"Yes, since Giovanni died, I haven't been used to the changes," she admitted. "Some days, I wonder when I'll start throwing myself into Duels again to stop a new threat. It's just different from what I've felt recently."  
  
"I hear you on that," Jaden told her, able to relate to her situation. "You've been in the Defense, you got brainwashed, and then you merged with your counterparts to stop Sato. Splitting apart after everything's gotta be tough on you."  
  
Jaden stroked his chin for a moment. Winged Kuriboh soon suggested something, to which Jaden agreed to it after getting the details.  
  
"Tell you what, let's have a Duel later," he recommended. "No lives on the line, no superpowered Emperors, it'll just be for the fun of it! What do you say? Want to get your game on this afternoon?"  
  
Celina took that as a challenge and nodded "yes."  
  
"I'll be ready," she agreed.  
  
"Great!" Jaden told her.  
  
He soon ran off, Winged Kuriboh fading back into his Deck.  
  
"See you then!" he called out.  
  
"Don't just run in the halls, Jaden!" Crowler called out angrily in the distance. "You may be a hero, but there are _rules_ here!"  
  
With that, she couldn't help but smile in amusement. The upcoming Duel may end up being fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Echoverse tidbits  
> -Yuri is reforming after being on the antagonist's side for a while and being reassimilated into Zarc.  
> -All Yu-Gi-Oh! series (up until SEVENS at this point) are connected, meaning that are more characters than what people have seen in ARC-V.


End file.
